


This Space Isn't For Air

by inkstrain (orphan_account)



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inkstrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or anything else but you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Space Isn't For Air

"Come here."

Kai steps forward to do as Aoi says, steps toward those outstretched and reaching hands beckoning him to come closer. It's almost midnight, their 13th Anniversary Live after party is in full swing, and more than one person in the room is inebriated - that hour where everyone is spewing out the truth, ones that either heal or kill, create or destroy. 

He wonders what this is, if this is even _anything_ at all. 

  


Aoi is swaying a bit where he stands, drunk and exhausted with bright eyes that are struggling to remain focused, but his words aren't slurred. He sounds a little different though, his accent more pronounced which is usually the case when he's had too much to drink. And his arms are still open, fingers restlessly moving and lips forming a simple plea.

"Come here."

Kai stops on the special space within those welcoming limbs, lips curled in an unsure little smile. "Okay Aoi, I'm here." He says patiently, resigned to a drunken rambling which always happens with at least one bandmate every time they have these post-live celebrations. He quirks a brow when nothing else happens, and he asks: "Now what?"

Aoi's eyes are warm in a way he's never seen them as he smiles.

"Stay."

And Kai blinks at that. "What?" He questions with a surprised laugh, unsure whether he's being treated like a canine or if there's more to that one word and Aoi has just not said them. "Stay where? Here?"

Those arms are closing in, trapping Kai's own on his sides, and Aoi rests his forehead on the drummer's neck as he pulls him even closer for a snug embrace. The guitarist shakes his head, breath hot against Kai's bobbing throat, and he sounds almost sleepy when he speaks again. 

"Here." He repeats, entire body shrugging, and Kai laughs again, Aoi's hair tickling his nose as he tries to step away. "I'll stay but you don't have to-" Kai is having a difficult time getting out of his bandmate's prison arms as it tightens around him, and Aoi repeats himself with more emphasis this time.

_"Right here."_

And the metronome in Kai's pulse stops for a fraction before picking up several notches, driving his heart to thump madly in its cage of bone that it feels like there's an earthquake in there.

Kai dares to speak. "In... your arms?" He tries, and Aoi actually laughs at that, a deep and amused rumble that resonates from him to the drummer in a great tidal wave. And he pulls away just far enough for them to be able to meet each other's gaze, and the color of Aoi's laughing eyes is a cross between the night sky and amber. 

"No," He whispers, lined-eyes closing, and he leans forward so the tip of Kai's nose is smack in the middle of his forehead. He breathes in, a shudder that shakes both of them to their boot-clad toes, before he finally says-

"With me. Stay with me." And it doesn’t seem like a one-night offer or a temporary invitation. In fact, it sounds a lot like that word everyone uses with a laugh because it isn't real, not anymore. 

"For... ever?" Kai asks, and to his credit he doesn't even wince when he utters those three syllables because _it's nothing but a lie_. And Aoi must be thinking along the same lines because he shakes his head again, another no. "For as long as you're able."

And Kai smiles as his arms escape the rhythm guitarist's own. His lips trace the bridge of Aoi's nose _down down down_ until they're breathing together. "Then Aoi," His kisses are chaste and unhurried, a prelude to something so much more. 

  


"We're going to be here for a very long time."


End file.
